


The Amulet

by Give_Me_Coffee, QuietCanadian9



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amulets, Art, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, kind of sentient magic, loki pines hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Give_Me_Coffee/pseuds/Give_Me_Coffee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietCanadian9/pseuds/QuietCanadian9
Summary: Loki loses himself to inspirational projects sometimes, but will he ever get the chance to give this one to it's owner?--For the Frostiron mini bang!
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	1. The Making of the Amulet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki makes an amulet. He shouldn't have.
> 
> No really.
> 
> Written and drawn by Quiet~

_"Now remember, Loki. When making amulets such as these, the more you love someone the stronger it will become." Frigga spoke, watching her young son take his first steps into crafting. "And the more powerful a protection amulet is, the more it glows for those talented enough to see it."_

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

It had been hours... days... Loki wasn't sure.   
  
He stood back and stretched feeling content with how his inspiration had flourished. He hadn't meant to craft something but Anthony was more than enough to trigger ideas in the battle that had happened yesterday (?). They were quite alike it seemed, inspiration hit and both of the men would be lost to the world for several weeks.  
  
A fond smile worked its way onto Loki's lips until silver eyes caught on the amulet floating in front of him, almost bright enough to _burn_.

Oh no. _No_. 

Leaning in, Loki felt his heart clench. The amulet golden, in the shape of a snake with emeralds in the center, but the whole of it was glowing, so brightly that it illuminated the area around him. 

He could see individual strings of spells in the air;

Protection from curses;

Evasiveness in battle;

An area of protection for those you care for;

All of it throbbed with another string, barely seen for the glow of the spells, but clear as day for any skilled mage.

_Love._

"For my love, protect my love, protect those he cherishes, keep him safe, keep him happy-"

It was all there over and over and over again. Loki could cry over this for he would never be able to gift this to him. Not now. They weren't together, Loki couldn't court him considering Anthony held no interest in him...

Leaning on the table, Loki sighed towards the amulet:


	2. The Gifting of the Amulet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that he knows that Anthony loves him, Loki can finally present him with the amulet.
> 
> Drawn by Give_Me_Coffee (also known as coffeeaddict on the FI server)


End file.
